


Mi Sol

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Keith (Voltron), Contests, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Pet Names, facemasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance is continuing his Spanish trend. Keith decides it's a good idea.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195





	Mi Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laoise for the name "Mi Sol"!

Ok, so Lance may have enjoyed hearing Keith use a Spanish endearment. But he would never admit that out loud. Besides, it seemed to make the Red Paladin blush just as much as him, so it was a win-win situation.

"Morning," Lance mumbled, stumbling into the kitchen. Keith gave him a look from where he was standing at the fridge.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Lance said. Truthfully, he had been up late thinking of the perfect endearment for Keith to use. "Term is mi sol."

"Doesn't that mean 'my sun'?" Keith asked, going back to rummage through the fridge.

"Yup," Lance said, popping the "p".

"Well then," Keith said, pulling out some random food Hunk had made the other day. "What's wrong, mi sol? You seem really down today?" Lance blushed a bit before flopping down at the table.

"Just tired," he said. Keith sat next to him.

"You're a bad liar, mi sol," he said, nudging Lance lightly. "Wanna talk?" Lance smiled.

"I'm just a bit homesick," he said, which was true. "It gets really quiet in the castle sometimes." Keith hummed in thought.

"Well, I can't say I truly understand," he said. "But I get what it's like to miss someone." Lance raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Shiro?" he asked. Keith shrugged.

"Well, yes," he said. "But I meant my dad." At this, Lance paused.

"Oh," he said. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Keith shook his head.

"He died when I was a kid," he said. "And since I never knew my mom, I was on my own." Keith smiled sadly. "Some days are harder than others, but-" he was cut off by Lance flinging his arms around Keith, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Sorry," Lance murmured. Keith wasn't sure what he was sorry for, but hugged Lance back regardless.

"I'm okay, mi sol," he said. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Lance's stomach growled. Keith laughed, while Lance groaned.

"We were having a moment!" he said angrily to his stomach.

"You gonna remember this one?" Keith teased. Lance sighed.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, getting up to get himself some food goo. Keith just smiled fondly.

*****

Keith decided to spend the day with Lance, doing whatever he wanted. Lance was surprised, but not unhappy. He immediately decided they were doing facemasks.

"Have you seen your oily skin?" Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad," he tried.

"Not that-! Oh, no, that's it!" Lance said. "Stay right there!" Keith snickered at Lance's antics. They were in Lance's room, since he had all sorts of spa day stuff. Keith was sitting on the floor in front of the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere, mi sol," Keith said. He brought his knees up and slumped back, waiting. Lance returned a few minutes later, two packets in hand.

"Here," he said, shoving one into Keith's hands and sitting down in front of him. "This one should help with your oily skin. As for me, I've just got a moisturizing one." Keith took the packet cautiously.

"Um," he said. "How do I-?"

"Just watch me," Lance said. He ripped open the packet, but paused halfway through. "Quiznack, I nearly forgot!" He jumped up and quickly rummaged through a drawer, before pulling out two headbands.

"What are those for?" Keith asked as Lance put one on.

"To keep your bangs from getting in this stuff," he said, coming over to slip the other one onto Keith. Keith realized he sort of liked the headband. He didn't have his fringe in his eyes at least.

"Huh," he said. Lance snickered.

"See better?" he said. Keith blushed, but nodded. Lance continued to open his facemask, Keith copying him. They slathered on the sticky substance. Keith wasn't a fan.

"Eugh," he said, smearing it across his nose. "Why is it so….goopy?" Lance laughed.

"Well, I would have given you a sheet mask," he said. "But those things are slimy. At least to me."

"At least it wouldn't be all over my hands," Keith said.

"You'll thank me later," Lance said. "These masks have done WONDERS to my skin."

"You do always seem to have nice skin, mi sol," Keith said casually. Lance was glad he had finished putting on his mask, as his face burst into a bright red.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Keith didn't seem to hear him, too preoccupied with getting the remnants of the mask off his fingers.

"How long does this stuff stay on?" Keith asked.

"About 15 minutes," Lance said. Keith nodded and Lance set a timer. They chatted a bit more, just about random things. Lance told stories of his siblings and doing these masks with his sisters. Keith in turn told some stories of him and Shiro when they were at the Garrison. Suddenly, the timer went off.

"Finally," Keith said, taking off the mask quickly. "It was starting to itch."

"That means it worked," Lance said, peeling off his own mask. He loved the peel-off ones, less mess. Lance watched as Keith poked his own cheek.

"Soft," he said. Lance laughed.

"That's what happens when you take care of your skin," he said. He cleaned everything up and sat back down next to Keith.

"This was…..nice," Keith said. Lance hummed, feeling sleepy.

"I'm glad," he said. "It was nice for me too." He let his head fall into Keith's shoulder. A few minutes later, he felt Keith shift, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Sleep well, mi sol," he heard Keith whisper. Then, he felt Keith press a light kiss into his hair, before feeling Keith rest his head atop Lance's. Lance smiled.

If the team opened the door to find them still cuddled together a few hours later, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my heart melted out of my chest guys. 😍 So much fluff.


End file.
